Ron the Vampire Slayer
by VINcredable
Summary: In every generation there is a Slayer. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of evil. Now for the first time ever there is a male slayer, when Ron moves to Sunnydale he finds out his destiny is more complicated then he knew
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to the Hellmouth

**Ron the Vampire Slayer**

**Chapter One : Welcome to the Hellmouth**

'**For Sale'**

These two words were about to change Ron Stoppable's life in ways he couldn't even imagine. The new school term had started just a few weeks ago, life seemed to be going great for him until he came home from school one day to find a sign in his front yard with the words '**For Sale' **stuck in the ground. After talking to his parents about it he found out that his mother had been transferred to another branch of the bank she worked at and they were moving to a small town a few hours drive away from Middleton. As for his father, well seeing as he is an Actuary he can pretty much work anywhere and the town that they were moving to was apparently in desperate need of more Actuaries.

Ron hadn't even been allowed an opinion, when he asked why they didn't tell him sooner his parents simply answered with, "_This __**IS**__ our way of telling you"_

Right now Ron was on his way to Kim's house, his parents told him that they would be leaving as soon as they had a buyer for their house, which could be as early as tomorrow morning, so he needed to tell Kim… and say goodbye.

The sun had just finished setting when Ron reached the Possible house, without knocking Ron walked right in, he knew he was always welcome here. As soon as he walked in he spotted the two elder Possibles sitting down in the lounge.

"Good evening Drs P, is KP home?" Ron asked without his usual good mood.

The elder doctors noticed Ron's mood but didn't probe.

"Yeah Ronald, she's upstairs" Anne answered Ron.

With a small smile in thanks Ron made his way upstairs, when he reached the stairs to Kim's loft bedroom he gave a quick rap on the wall.

"KP, it's Ron" Ron shouted up"

"Come on up" Kim's voice shouted down to him.

Ron quickly shot up the stairs and spotted Kim sitting on her bed, she seemed upset about something.

"KP, I have to tell you someth…"

**SLAP!!**

Ron fell to the ground confused, as he was speaking Kim had gotten up from her bed closed the distance between them and slapped Ron hard in the face.

"K-Kim, what're you doing?" Ron asked as he looked up at Kim.

"How dare you!" Kim growled through clenched teeth.

Ron didn't know what to say, he had no idea why Kim was so angry, but he did notice that Kim's face seemed to be a little damp, as if she had been crying recently.

Before Ron could ask Kim why she was upset she leaned down and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

"K-Kim stop please, what's wron…"

**PUNCH!!**

There was no slap, this time Kim pulled back her hand and balled it into a fist before slamming it into the side of Ron's face, Ron fell to the side and smashed into a desk which fell apart under his weight, at that moment he felt a coppery substance leak into his mouth.

"K-Kim… please" Ron muttered as he tried to ignore the pain in his face and the tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Kim didn't stop there, she quickly grabbed Ron and spun him around away from the destroyed desk.

For a moment Ron thought it was over, that thought was quickly wiped out by Kim's foot connecting to his stomach in a roundhouse kick. Ron felt all the air in his lungs forced out of his body as he fell backwards and struck the shelves on the opposite wall, the shelves quickly buckled and dropped what they were holding on top of Ron who had fallen to the ground holding his stomach.

Kim was about to continue when her parents suddenly ran up the stairs to her room, they had heard the commotion from downstairs.

"Kimmie, what on earth are you doing?!" Anne screamed as she and James grabbed and held her daughter back.

Kim struggled against her parents for a moment before breaking down crying, she quickly buried her face into her mother's chest.

"H-He… he…" both Kim's parents and Ron listened up, they were all desperate to know what had driven her to attack Ron.

"He… he tried to rape Tara" Kim said as she continued to cry into her mother's shirt.

Everyone was shocked, Ron more than anybody.

"What!! I didn't…" Ron started to say in anger before he was cut off by Kim.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH RON!! … Tara's in the hospital, after school she was attacked and nearly raped, the rest of the cheer squad saw you Ron and went to stop you, that's when you ran… they all told the police that it was you!!" Kim said as she struggled against her parents again.

Ron honestly didn't know what to say, he knew this wasn't true but he also didn't believe that any of the cheer squad would lie about him like this… well, maybe Bonnie, but none of the others and especially not Tara.

"KP… please, you have to believe me I didn't…" Ron started to say but was cut off again, this time by Mr. Possible.

"Ron, I suggest you get out right now… before I do a hell of a lot worse than send you into a black hole" James Possible said with anger in his eyes.

Ron could hardly believe it, these people, this family he had known for years weren't even open to the concept that he might be innocent.

With a saddened look in his eyes, Ron stood shakily to his feet and stumbled down the stairs out of Kim's room.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

Ron strolled sadly down the street towards his house, emotions were running wild inside him. The injuries that Kim had given him had already started to heal, they didn't even hurt anymore, not physically at least. Recently he had begun to heal at an unnaturally fast rate, ever since… well, that doesn't matter right now.

Of all the feelings spinning through Ron right now, the most powerful one was frustration. He was frustrated that his parents had suddenly dropped the whole 'We're moving' sitch without giving him much warning. He was frustrated that somebody had tried to rape Tara, she was the one girl other than Kim or Monique that was nice to him. He was frustrated that the entire cheer squad said it was him. He was frustrated that Kim believed that it was him.

Right now he would give anything for a way to vent his anger.

'_Please, give me some way to vent!!' _Ron thought to himself in frustration.

"AHHHHH!!" a female scream filled the air, it had come from an alleyway up ahead.

For the first time in the last few hours Ron smiled, he looked up into the sky and as if speaking to a higher power he muttered,

"Thanks"

With that said Ron ran full speed forward towards the alley.

Ron turned into the alley and saw exactly what he had expected, a man around his age standing in the shadows holding a girl by her neck against a wall. Ron was only just able to make out the 'man's' features, his face was distorted around the forehead and nose, his teeth had two longs fangs and his eyes had turned a sickly yellow color.

The girl was crying as she clawed at the man's hand trying to breathe.

"Shh…" the 'man' said as he leaned closer to the girl's face, "… don't worry, this'll be over quick" he said as he opened his mouth and leaned further forward.

"My god could you be anymore cliché…" Ron asked, finally gaining the couple's attention.

The man looked towards Ron who was standing confidently at the mouth of the alleyway.

"I suggest you beat it… you have no idea what you're dealing with" the 'man' said to Ron while bearing his fangs.

Ron let out a small chuckle as he stepped forward.

"Really, I don't? … because honestly it look's like I'm dealing with a vampire" Ron said with a smirk.

The vampire looked honestly shocked, he hadn't come across any human who knew what he was, then again he had only been turned a couple of days ago. Ron took a few steps closer to the vampire, he needed to be careful, he had dealt with a few vampires before but this one had a girl by the throat. Ron took a closer look at the vampire, after a moment he realized something, he knew this vampire.

"Oh god… Reager you poor bastard" Ron said as he recognized the vampire

The vampire standing in front of Ron was a fellow schoolmate Ronald Reager.

After a moment the vampire seemed to recognize Ron.

"Stoppable?" Reager asked as he let go of the girl he had been holding.

The girl wasted no time in running away from Reager, past Ron and out of the alley.

"Reager… I'm sorry for what's happened to you, but you're not leaving this alley"

Reager seemed to chuckle at Ron's comment.

"Right… as if a loser like you is really gonna stop me… I've changed Stoppable, I'm not somebody who can be told what to do anymore, I'm faster, stronger, bigger and badder than anybody in this town now… I'm gonna make everybody pay for the way they've treated me! Mr. Barkin, the cheer squad, the football team, all of them… and I may as well start with you!" with that said Reager let out an animalistic growl as he charged towards Ron.

Ron was ready, as soon as Reager was close enough to him he quickly moved to the side punched the vamp in the side of the face, Reager fell to the side and then to the ground, he hadn't expected Ron's punch to be quite so powerful… in fact it was far more powerful than most humans.

"Sorry Reager, I really am…" Ron said as he stood over Reager, Ron quickly reached behind his back in an attempt to grab something tucked into his pants, only to find nothing there.

"What the?… Oh crap…" Ron muttered as he realized something.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

Back at the Possible house Kim and her father were downstairs, Kim was busy drying her eyes while her father was on the phone with the police telling them that they had seen Ron.

"Kimmie-cub, the police are coming in the morning to speak with you…" James said as he hung up the phone.

Meanwhile Anne was upstairs cleaning up the mess that Kim had made by throwing Ron around, as she was busy picking up the stuff that had fallen off the shelves she found something peculiar among the wreckage, a small yet very sharp wooden stake.

"What on earth?" Anne muttered to herself as she picked up the instrument.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

"… Oh crap!" Ron cursed under his breath as he realized that he'd lost his stake, probably when Kim had kicked him into the shelves.

Just as Ron was looking around for a replacement slaying tool he was suddenly tackled from behind by something, Ron fell forwards a few meters before slamming his head into a nearby open dumpster.

Ron turned his head in time to see another vampire, this one female helping Reager up.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to play with your food?" the female vampire asked.

"Sorry, I had another one but he interrupted me… he's strong" Reager said as the girl helped him up.

Ron regained his footing groggily, he was still a bit dazed by the hit to his head.

"Stay right here and watch me, I'll show you how it's done" the female vamp said to Reager before turning towards Ron. The vamp let out a feral roar as she rushed at Ron.

Ron saw her coming, he quickly looked around for something wooden, he turned around and saw the open dumpster behind him, his eyes widened as an idea formed in his head.

Ron dodged to the side at the very last moment allowing the vampire to slam into the dumpster, as she turned to face Ron a fist collided with her face, the punch was unbelievably powerful, now she knew what Reager was talking about when he said he was strong. But something stunned the vampire far more than the punch itself, she had felt this kind of punch once before nearly 30 years ago in New York, that night she had barely gotten away with her life when she encountered the…

"S-Slayer?" the vampire managed to mutter through her shock.

'_That's impossible, the slayer is always a girl!!' _the vampire thought to herself

She was broken from her thoughts as a terrible smell stung her nose, she realized that she was still leaning over the dumpster.

Ron saw his chance, after punching the vampire she seemed to be stunned, Ron quickly moved to the side and grabbed the lid of the dumpster, using all of his strength he slammed the lid down hard, the vampire was barely able to register what was happening before it happened. The dumpster lid came down at an incredible speed and slammed onto the back of the vampire's neck, with Ron's added strength the metal lid cut clean through the vamp's neck, with another roar the vampire's body exploded into dust and fell to the ground.

With one vamp down Ron turned to see a stunned look on Reager's deformed face. After a moment of hesitation Reager turned and ran from the alleyway desperate not to end up like his Sire.

"Aww, I hate it when they run" Ron winged to himself before sprinting after Reager.

After a few minutes of chasing Reager they strangely ended up in front of Ron's house, Ron caught up with Reager and tackled him to the ground. After regaining his footing Ron delivered a quick kick to Reager's face. Ron looked around for something to finish Reager, but as his attention was elsewhere Reager kicked Ron in the back of his knee. Ron crumpled to the ground as his legs gave from under him, without any hesitation Reager jumped on top of Ron and leaned forward trying to bite him, Ron managed to grab Reager's shoulders and struggled holding him back. Reager growled as he inched closer and closer to Ron's neck.

"Oh dude… you need a Tic-Tac!!" Ron said in disgust as he caught a whiff of Reager's breath.

Ron quickly gained some leverage and kneed Reager in the groin, this gave Ron a little more leverage and Ron used it to deliver a powerful punch to Reager's face causing him to roll off Ron.

Ron rolled to the side to get back to his feet, that's when he saw it, the '**For Sale' **sign still in the ground where he saw it a few hours ago. Ron grabbed the sign and pulled it from the ground, he spun around just as Reager recovered from the punch, Ron swung the sign like a golf club and smashed it into Reager's chin, Reager arched into the air from the hit and slammed flat on his back onto the grass.

Seeing an opportunity Ron twisted the sign around so the muddy wooden spike was pointing down and he thrusted it down. Reager never saw it coming, the sign pierced his chest and went straight through his heart before stabbing back into the ground. Reager had a look of shock on his face as his body exploded into dust. Leaving the sign lodged in the ground at an awkward angle.

Ron stood up straight gasping for breath, he had never taken on two vampires at once before. As Ron dusted himself off he noticed something he hadn't before, the '**For Sale' **Sign was different, where it had said 'For Sale' there was now a sticker covering it saying 'Sold'.

"Heh, that didn't take long" Ron chuckled as he strode down the path towards the home for the last time before he moved.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

**The Following Morning**

Kim sat on the couch in her living room, across from her sat a police officer, he had been here for the past ten minutes asking her questions about Ron. Asking where they could find him, they had apparently been to see his parents but they told him that they hadn't seen Ron in days.

Kim started to find it hard to bare all the questions, she hadn't slept at all last night and she was extremely tired. Finally the officer seemed to understand that Kim didn't want to speak anymore and finished his questions, Kim saw him to the door.

"Don't worry miss Possible, we'll find Mr. Reager and make sure he pays" the officer said with a smile.

"Thanks officer Hobble, I just want to… wait, did you say Reager?" Kim asked with a curious look, "What's Reager got to do with this?" Kim asked.

The officer seemed confused at Kim's question.

"Miss Possible, Reager has everything to do with this, Ronald Reager was the young man who assaulted Tara Maclay yesterday"

Kim's eye's widened in horror… she realized that everybody who had spoken to her about what happened to Tara had said it was Ron, the cheer squad and the police both said it was Ron, but they had never mentioned a last name.

"Y-Y-You mean… it wasn't Ron Stoppable?…" Kim asked as fresh tears started to well up in her eyes.

Officer Hobble was even more confused now.

"Umm, who's Ron Stoppable" the officer asked.

Kim was horrified, all at once her mind was filled with memories of what she did to Ron last night. Slapping him hard across the face. Punching him into her desk. Kicking him into the shelves on her wall.

Kim's hand covered her mouth as she felt bile rising in her throat.

Before she knew what she was doing she pushed past the officer still standing on her doorstep and sprinted down the street towards Ron's house.

After ten minutes of non stop sprinting Kim reached Ron's house, ignoring everything else she continued to sprint until she reached the door, she then slammed her way through the door and into the house.

"RON I'M SORRY!…" Kim screamed as she entered the house.

It took Kim a moment to regain her breath before she noticed something, the house was deserted, nobody was here and all the furniture was gone, the house was completely bare.

"What the…?" Kim muttered under her breath.

Kim quickly made her way upstairs to Ron's room hoping to find him. When she reached his room she was shocked to see it just as bare as the rest of the house. She was about to contact Wade to see if he could track Ron but stopped when she saw something, a little basket on the windowsill.

Kim approached it and saw what was inside, Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat curled up and sleeping and next to him was a single white envelope with the name 'Kim' neatly drawn.

Kim picked up the envelope and slipped a single sheet of paper out of it and started to read.

'_To Kim,_

_I'm still not entirely sure what happened yesterday, but I swear to you I didn't do these things that everybody said I did, hopefully by the time you read this letter everything has been cleared up._

_The reason I came to see you last night was to tell you something, I'm moving away from Middleton… but you probably already guessed that from the empty house. My mom has been transferred to another branch of the bank… I'm moving to a small town a few hours drive away called… umm, I can't remember the name right now._

_Anyway, I just wanted to say goodbye Kim._

_Oh, and I asked Rufus and he doesn't want to move, he's starting to get old and he likes Middleton, I was hoping that you would look after him for me, if not then I'm sure Jim and Tim would like to have him._

_-Love from Ron.'_

Kim had started crying halfway through the letter, she had lost her chance to apologize for what she had done. Kim leaned against the wall and slowly slumped down to the ground crying.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

Meanwhile at that exact same time Ron and his parents were sitting in a moving van as they reached the city limits of their new home, they had left early this morning before the sun had even come up.

After driving all morning they finally arrived at their new home.

Ron thought about how much of his life was about to change, there would be no more missions, no more saving the world, no more Mr Barkin… which may not be such a bad thing.

'_Well, I guess from now on I'll be living a dull boring normal life' _Ron thought to himself just as their van passed a large sign saying…

'**WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE'**

… Irony is a bitch.

**To Be Continued…**

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

**Ok, i've been planning this one for a very long time. Don't worry, I'll be explaining Ron's 'Slayer' status in the next chapter.**

**In the meantime plese send plenty of reviews to let me know what you think of the storyline, they'll help me update faster.**

**By the way... Bonnie and Cordelia... can anybody else say "Related". lol.**


	2. Chapter 2 Vampires on Campus

**Ron the Vampire Slayer**

**Chapter Two - Vampires on Campus**

This was terrifying, in his time on missions with Kim Ron had faced all manner of monstrous creatures, but the one he faced now was by far the worst, just by looking at his face Ron could describe the creature in front of him as a mixture between a troll and a rat… and what you may ask was this creature's name? Its name was Principal Snyder.

It was Ron's first day at Sunnydale high, and he was to report directly to the Principal's office, as he entered the small office he spotted the Principal himself, he was a short mostly bald man with a face that reminded him of a rat with large ears and for some strange reason Ron got the distinct feeling that this man was going to be worse than Mr. Barkin.

"Have a seat Mr. Stoppable" Snyder said with a sour look on his face.

Without a word Ron complied and smoothed his clothes down as he took a seat across from the Principal who seemed to be engrossed in a folder with the name Ronald D Stoppable printed across the top in black.

For several minutes Snyder sat in silence as he read the pages in the folder, Ron passed the time by smoothing out the creases in his clothes, he wasn't wearing anything particularly different than his usual clothes, just a long sleeved black turtleneck covered with a red hockey jersey along with a pair of blue jeans.

"Well Mr. Stoppable, I must say your Transcript has made for interesting reading… can't say I'm surprised at all though, I see your kind all the time, delinquents, criminals, juvenile punks who're better suited for jail than school." Snyder finally said as he closed the file and slapped it down onto his desk.

"I don't appreciate you suddenly forcing your way into my school halfway through the school year and if it were up to me you would be thrown out of my school this instant… however, I am required by law to allow you to attend, but the very moment you step out of line you'll be out of this school before you can say '25 to life'… I've arranged for a tutor to catch you up with your classes, everyday after school you will report to the school library for Two hours, she'll meet you there. I've arranged someone else to show you around for the first few days…"

**Knock Knock!!**

"Come in!" Snyder shouted as somebody rapped on his door.

The door opened and in walked an athletic looking girl around Ron's age with blond hair.

"You called for me Sir?" the girl asked.

Snyder looked at this girl the same way he had looked at Ron.

"Ah, just in time Miss Summers… Buffy Summers meet Ron Stoppable, the one human being on this planet with a file full of disappointments as large as yours"

Ignoring Snyder's comment and remembering his manners Ron stood up and extended his hand to Buffy who immediately took it and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you" Ron said with a smile.

"Likewise" Buffy said returning the smile.

"Ok that's enough of that, flirt with each other on your own time and not mine…" Snyder said in an annoyed voice.

"Miss Summers, Mr. Stoppable here has just Transferred to Sunnydale High and well… he's a delinquent, you're a delinquent so I figured you'd get along just fine so you'll be showing him around school for the next few days"

"B-But…" Buffy seemed flustered at Snyder's request, but she knew that if she made a big deal about it then he would make her life even more hectic.

"… yes sir" Buffy submitted.

"Good…" Snyder said with a satisfied smile, "… now get out of my office"

Ron grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he quickly followed Buffy out the door.

"Hey Stoppable!" Snyder called to get Ron's attention. "What does the D, in your name stand for? … I'm sure I'll need the information for the eventual police reports" Snyder said with a smirk.

Snyder was really starting to get on Ron's nerves, back in Middleton Mr. Barkin may not have been the nicest teacher but he was fair and always gave everyone a chance, this Snyder however seemed to treat the school as if he was its warden instead of the Principal.

"Dusk" Ron managed to say through clenched teeth before walking through the door after Buffy..

"Wow, that guy is a real ass…" Ron said less than a second after the door was closed before he could stop himself.

Buffy smiled at Ron's comment.

"Yeah, he's only been Principal for a couple of weeks but already everybody hates him, and when I say everybody that includes the teachers, I miss Principal Flutie"

Ron noticed a little sadness in Buffy's voice.

"Principal Flutie was the Principal before Snyder? Why'd he leave?" Ron asked wondering about the circumstances in which Snyder had become Principal.

"He was eaten" Buffy said bluntly

To say Ron was shocked would be an understatement, but in the back of his mind he had a bad feeling.

"Eaten… as in… bite marks to the neck?" Ron asked curiously while trying not to give anything away, he feared a vampire may have been responsible.

Buffy's eyes widened slightly, inwardly she wondered if this newcomer had knowledge about things that really go bump in the night.

"No, he was literally eaten, the police reckon a pack of wild dogs got into his office somehow, by the time they found him there was hardly anything left" Buffy lied knowing full well that the 'Wild Dogs' were actually four students possessed by Hyena spirits a couple of weeks ago.

"So, what kind of name is Stoppable?" Buffy asked, hoping to change the subject.

"What kind of name is Buffy?" Ron asked back.

"Ahh, touché" Buffy said with a nod.

Buffy continued to show Ron around in the school, eventually they came to the courtyard where groups of students were gathering

"… and over there is the cafeteria" Buffy said as she finished pointing out the important locations around the campus. "So, what do you think?" Buffy asked indicating the school.

Ron looked at everything around him, he noticed Goth kids sitting alone at a far end of the yard, jocks laughing with each other and picking on some of the weaker kids, a group of cheerleaders practicing their routines…

"Well this place is pretty…" Ron was about to say 'Nice' but at that exact moment Ron looked past the cheerleaders and saw someone, it was a girl with neatly combed long red hair wearing a white shirt with a dark blue dress over it and she was holding an armful of books. "… beautiful" Ron said without thinking.

"Beautiful?" Buffy asked confused, she had heard the school called a lot of things, beautiful was not one of them.

"W-Who is that?" Ron asked as he nodded towards the girl.

Buffy looked to where he was looking and saw the cheerleaders practicing, seeing this Buffy let out a sigh, it seemed that Ron would become yet another in a long line of worshippers to the pom-pom waving girls.

"If you're pointing at who I think you're pointing at, that's Cordelia Chase, she's the head cheerleader and all around… well I don't want to say the word 'Bitch' but… actually no, bitch is good" Buffy said with a smile.

"What? No not her" Ron said quickly when he noticed Buffy was looking at the tanned brunette head cheerleader.

"Really?" Buffy asked in honest shock. "Then who?"

"The redhead with the books" Ron said pointing past the cheerleaders and the girl who was now speaking to a boy around his age with dark brown hair.

Buffy looked past the cheerleaders and saw who he was looking at, to her shock it was her best friend, even though she was a little shocked she couldn't help but smile, somebody had managed to look past the entire cheerleading squad let alone Cordelia and took an interest in Willow, there may be hope for Ron yet.

"That's Willow and the guy she's talking to is Xander, they're both friends" Buffy said, trying to let slip that Willow was single without seeming obvious.

Ron opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted when the bell rang. Ron checked his watch.

"Ahh man, late, I gotta go, I don't want to give Snyder any reason to come down on me" Ron said as he quickly ran past Buffy towards his class, but before he made it more than a few feet the strap on his bag came loose and it's contents fell to the ground, with a sigh of annoyance Ron leaned down and started to pick up his books and stationary equipment.

Seeing what happened Buffy leaned down to help her potential new friend, after placing the last of his books in his bag Ron strapped the bag to his shoulder and started to run towards his class again.

"Thanks Buffy!" Ron shouted back.

Just as Buffy was about to go to her own class she noticed something on the ground that Ron had dropped, she quickly leaned down and picked it up while shouting to Ron.

"Hey wait you forgot your… stake" Buffy stopped as she realized what she had picked up. Ron had already disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh this can't be good" Buffy mumbled as she eyed the stake that Ron had dropped in his hurry.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

At the end of school Buffy swiftly made her way to the school library.

"Giles, we have a problem" Buffy said as she walked through the double doors, she quickly spotted Willow and Xander sitting at a table in the center of the room.

"Hey guys, where's Giles?" Buffy asked quickly.

"Buffy? Whatever is the matter?" a heavy British voice asked from behind her in a worried tone. Buffy turned around to see a familiar man wearing glasses and a suit made almost completely out of tweed.

"Giles, there's a serious situation" Buffy said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a wooden stake passing it to Giles.

Giles spun the stake in his hands looking at it curiously, Buffy had just passed it to him without any explanation as if it held the answer to everything.

"Well you see…" Giles said as he held the pointed end up, "… this end goes into the vampire's heart" Giles said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Very funny Giles…" Buffy said in annoyance, "… there's a new guy at school, he dropped this when he fell" Buffy said indicating the stake, "… and earlier when I mentioned Principal Flutie being eaten he asked if he had bite marks on his neck"

Giles seemed truly curious now, he slipped the stake into his jacket pocket and took off his glasses to clean them,

"Hmm, interesting, you believe that this student has knowledge of vampires?" Giles asked as he replaced his glasses.

"Not just knowledge, the way he asked me about the bites was as if he were planning to do something about it, we need to find out more about him" Buffy said as she turned to Willow.

"Willow, I need you to run a search in the school database on him, his name is Ronald Dusk Stoppable"

"Ron Stoppable?" Willow asked, Buffy nodded in response.

"You know him?" Buffy asked.

"Not personally…" Willow answered, "… but Snyder asked me to tutor a new student called Ron… and when I say he asked me I of course mean he commanded me… but Ron should be on his way here now for the tutoring" Willow said while running the search on Ron.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

Ron had finished his last class a few minutes ago but now he was having a hard time finding the library for his tutoring session, Buffy was supposed to meet him after class and show him the way but she hadn't turned up.

"Hey" somebody called from behind him, Ron turned to see the tanned brunette cheerleader he had seen in the courtyard earlier, the one Buffy thought he was looking at.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia Chase, you're new here right?" the girl asked as she took Ron's hand and shook it.

"Ron Stoppable" Ron introduced himself.

"Where did you move here from?" Cordelia asked.

"Tri-City, Middleton" Ron answered.

"Really, I have family there, we have so much in common!" Cordelia said overenthusiastically as she walked besides Ron down the hall.

"Yeah… right… do you know where the library is?" Ron asked hoping to get to where he is supposed to be.

"The library? Why would you want to go there it's all dark and musty and a strange Englishman lives there" Cordelia asked looking at Ron as if he were crazy.

"There's a tutor waiting for me there, because I moved here halfway through the school term I'm behind in all of my classes…" Ron explained.

"Oh, who's the tutor" Cordelia asked

"Umm…" Ron quickly reached into his bag and finds his schedule, "… ah here it is, a Miss Rosenberg" Ron read

Cordelia looked a little worried and yet annoyed at the same time.

"Let me give you some advice Don…" Cordelia started

"It's Ron" Ron corrected Cordelia, but she continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"If you want to be popular around here you'll stay away from her and her friends Xander and Buffy…"

"Buffy?" Ron asked, "I met her earlier, she seemed nice"

"Yeah right, those three losers are always hanging out in the library with that creepy librarian like a bunch of freaks!" Cordelia said in a tone that sounded very familiar to Ron.

"… Cordelia… you wouldn't happen to know somebody called Bonnie Rockwaller would you?" Ron asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

"Bon-Bon? Yeah she's one of my cousins in Middleton, how did you know?" Cordelia asked with a smile.

"I can see the family resemblance…" Ron answered knowing full well he wasn't referring to Cordelia's looks.

"Stoppable!" a low voice growled from behind Ron.

Ron's eyes widened considerably and he looked comically scared.

"Yes Satan?" Ron said before he turned around and saw Principal Snyder standing behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, you sounded like somebody else" Ron said with a smile, he knew he would probably pay for that later but it was worth it.

"Very funny Stoppable, why aren't you in the library?" Snyder answered with a snarl.

"I don't know where the library is"

"Let me guess, Miss Summers didn't show you where it is" Snyder said with a scheming smile.

Ron was about to confirm what Snyder said when he realized what Snyder was up to, he was looking for a reason to kick Buffy out of school. Ron thought quickly of something to say as he didn't want to get his potential new friend in trouble.

"Umm, no she did show me where it is, I just got turned around and can't find it" Ron said with a sheepish grin.

Snyder silently snarled at Ron, Ron knew that Snyder knew he was lying, but he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Down the hall, turn left, the library is the big double doors on the left of the next hall" Snyder said as he pointed down the hall.

Without another word Ron started to follow the directions.

For the first time since arriving Snyder seemed to notice Cordelia's presence.

"What're you doing loitering for? Go to class!" Snyder said in a stern voice.

"The school day is over sir" Cordelia said as if it was obvious.

"Then go home!" Snyder said in irritance

"I have cheer practice" Cordelia said again as if it was obvious.

"Then go to the Gym!!" Snyder finally yelled as his anger started to rise.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

Meanwhile Ron had finally found his way to the Library. He walked through the double doors and spotted a group of people huddled around a computer across the room. He recognized Buffy immediately and felt a little annoyed, if she was coming to the library herself she could have shown him the way like she was supposed to, then he could have avoided his confrontation with Snyder. To Buffy's side stood the boy with brown hair he had seen earlier, Ron strained to remember his name, it was something like Alex.

Both Buffy and Alex were standing behind somebody else, it was a young girl with long red hair, upon closer inspections Ron's eyes widened when he realized that it was Willow, the girl he had seen earlier talking to Xander in the courtyard…

'_Xander! __**That's **__his name!' _Ron thought as he remembered.

Willow was sat at the computer that all three of them were looking at. They hadn't noticed he was there.

Ron was about to announce his presence when somebody spoke behind him.

"What do you want?" somebody asked in a heavy British accent.

Ron turned around and saw a middle-aged man with brown hair wearing glasses, he was also wearing a suit that seemed to be made of tweed. Ron figured by the accent that he must be the 'Creepy English Librarian' that Cordelia had mentioned.

"Hi, I'm Ron…" Ron introduced, "… I'm umm, here for the tutoring"

Buffy, Willow and Xander all finally noticed Ron was there and they scrambled to get rid of whatever they were looking at on the computer.

"I'm looking for a Miss Rosenberg" Ron said looking around.

"Ooh, that's me" Willow said with a smile as she stood up holding a bunch of textbooks.

Ron's eyes widened as he saw Willow approach, Ron had been expecting some middle-aged woman, not the girl he seemed to have developed a spontaneous crush on…

"Y-You're my tutor?" Ron stuttered.

Willow nodded and sat at a small table.

"Yeah I'm Willow, Ok, Principal Snyder gave me a list of the subjects and I thought we could start off with English Literacy, your class is reading the Telltale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe…"

"Umm, I don't think I have a copy…" Ron said nervously as he looked through his books.

"That's ok, that's why we're in the library, you should be able to find a copy in the stacks" Willow said as she pointed towards the back of the library. Ron smiled and made his way towards the area that Willow had pointed him towards.

Meanwhile Buffy and Giles were having a heated discussion whilst Xander was standing on the sidelines.

"Giles what're we gonna do?" Buffy asked in a worried tone.

Giles silently took off his glasses to clean them as he spoke.

"Well I'm not entirely sure there is anything to do Buffy, Willow's search didn't turn out anything out of the ordinary" Giles said as he replaced his glasses

"Nothing out of the ordinary? He carries around a wooden stake, how many people do you know that do that?" Buffy asked trying to make a point.

"I do" Xander said.

"I do" Willow said as she joined the group whilst Ron looked for his book.

"I do, and so do you Buffy" Giles said as he pointed at her.

"That's different and you know it, I'm the slayer, Giles is a watcher and Xander you and Willow are special cases… Giles for all we know he could have been sent by The Master to spy on us, or worse!"

Giles seemed to ponder this for a moment,

"Well, it's not common but it's not unheard of either… there are several documented accounts of humans serving Vampires in hopes that if they perform well then their Vampire masters will turn them…"

Xander heard this and started to get worried.

"I'm starting to agree with Buffy here… I don't like the thought of leaving this guy alone with you Wills, and you'll be tutoring him for two hours five days a week"

"I'll be fine, Giles will be here too remember?" Willow said

Buffy seemed to calm down a little,

"Ok, but be careful around him, we never know who's working for The Master or when they might attack"

"Sooner than you think Slayer!!" a deep voice growled from behind her.

Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles all spun around to face who had spoken and their eyes widened in shock. Standing in the doorway to the library stood not one, not two, not even three or four, but **FIVE **vampires, in all their bumpy headed, yellowed eyed, fanged mouth glory.

The vampires let out feral roars as they charged forward at them, two vampires managed to tackle Buffy to the ground whilst the other three split up and attacked Giles, Xander and Willow separately.

Giles took a hard punch to the face causing him to fall back against the library counter, he tried to reach into his pocket to grab the cross he always kept on him only to find the pocket empty…

"Bugger!" Giles muttered as he realized he had been cleaning his slaying tools in the back office before Buffy had arrived, Giles fumbled around for something to use when he felt a bulge in his jacket pocket, he reached into it and pulled out the stake that Buffy had said Ron dropped. Giles grabbed it just in time as the vampire tried to attack again, this time as the vampire went for a powerful punch Giles thrusted the stake up under the punch and into the vampire's chest, the vampire's fist quickly turned to dust before it connected with Giles's face and the rest of its body quickly followed.

Giles looked to see how the fight was going, Xander was holding his own just barely against a vamp, Willow was being strangled by another vamp as it leaned in to try to bite her and Buffy was still struggling against the two vamps who had pinned her down.

His Watcher training kicking in Giles knew what to do.

"Buffy!" Giles shouted as he threw the stake towards her whiles he ran to help Willow.

Buffy heard her name called and looked up from the ground just in time to see a stake flying through the air towards her. With a smile on her face Buffy punched one vamp in the face before catching the stake and plunging it into the heart of the second one.

As the vampire turned to dust Giles reached Willow, he pulled the vamp away from her and punched it hard enough to break its jaw had it been human.

Buffy regained her footing and looked at what was left, the vampires that she and Giles had punched had fallen further into the library, the vampire who had been fighting with Xander noticed that two of their numbers had been reduced to dust courtesy of a wooden stake to the heart. It broke away from the fight and joined its friends, Willow and Xander finally had a chance to pull out their crosses and stakes, the four human stood side by side watching as the three remaining vampires backed away slowly from the slayer and her friends.

"Grr, this isn't over slayer, The Master will rule this town and when he does, you and all you care about will be destroyed" as soon as this was said the three vampires turned on their heels and ran towards the back of the library and into the stacks.

Buffy calmed down and huffed,

"How come every vamp in town knows that there's an exit back there?" Buffy asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, it's not like anybody goes back there that often… oh god!" Willow said with wide eyes as she realized something.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from behind the stacks followed repeatedly by the familiar sound of a fist colliding with flesh and bone.

"Buffy! Ron is back there we have to save him!!" Willow all but screamed.

Once again the sound of a fist colliding with flesh sounded through the library and a body came flying from behind the stacks and landed a few meters away from them, Willow was about to run and help him up when she suddenly realized the body was that of one of the vampires.

The sound echoed again and a second body came flying from behind the stacks, once again one of the vampires, a moment later Ron finally appeared, running from behind the stacks and carrying the third vampire on his shoulders in a fireman's carry, the vampire thrashed around wildly trying to get away off Ron.

Ron seemed not to notice that everybody was watching him, he reached a table and lashed out with his foot, the tip of his shoe hit the table and flipped it onto its back with all four wooden legs pointing upwards. Ron pushed the vamp off his shoulders and dropped him right on top of one of the wooden legs of the table, the vamp tried to stop its fall by grabbing hold of Ron but all it succeeded in doing was ripping Ron's left black shirt sleeve clean off, the table leg pierced the vamp's heart and caused it to quickly explode into dust.

The first two vampires had finally gotten back to their feet and quickly rushed at Ron with a feral roar. Ron back handed the first vamp who reached him causing the vamp to fall to the right against the wall, Ron fluidly spun with the backhand and planted his right foot into the second vampire's gut with a spinning back kick.

The vampire wasn't prepared for how powerful the kick was going to be, the force of the hit propelled him backwards through the air. Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles instinctively parted like the red sea to avoid the airborne vampire, Buffy and Giles to the right, Xander and Willow to the left as the vampire sailed past the two groups and skidded across the ground for a few moments before coming to a stop near the doors.

Ron reached behind his back to grab something tucked into his pants but found only an empty space…

"Huh? Aww not again!" Ron moaned as he realized he must have lost his stake when he tripped this morning. The vampire he had knocked to the side was regaining his footing, Ron quickly looked around to find something to help him, his eyes reached the still upturned table, Ron quickly grabbed the table leg he had used to dust the first vampire and he delivered a quick kick to it effectively snapping it off and creating a bat sized wooden stick with a pointy end.

Ron swung the leg hard into the vampire's face stunning him for a moment, Ron twisted the leg and gripped it with both hands at either ends before thrusting the pointed end hard into the vampire's chest, with a roar the vamp turned to dust.

Ron turned around just in time to see the vampire he had kicked charging past everyone and towards him. Ron shouldered the makeshift bat and looked at the vampire in a way that would melt ice. The vampire stopped his charge and looked deeply into Ron's eyes, they seemed to have a slight teal tinge that unnerved the vampire, suddenly Ron's face broke into a grin and he leaned forward towards the vamp.

"Psst, this is the part where you run away" Ron said with a goofy grin.

The vampire didn't waste another second, it turned around and started to sprint in the opposite direction.

Ron grinned as he tossed the leg into the air slightly before catching it in the center section of the wood and like a spear he threw it hard at the vampire.

The table leg struck the vamp just as it was running past Buffy and the others but it didn't stop there, like a missile it didn't even slow down as it ripped right through the vampire's back, through its heart and burst out of its chest as it turned to dust, and the leg didn't stop until it finally lodged itself into the library doors.

Buffy and her group were stunned, they were so stunned by what they were seeing that they didn't even try to help Ron as he decimated the three vampires that had tried to escape.

As the final vampire turned to dust Ron threw his arms into the air and spun around in victory.

"Yes! Three at the same time, a new personal best!! Another three vamps bite the dust baby yeah…" Ron suddenly stopped his little victory dance when he finally registered the four other people watching him and that they had been there the whole time during the fight.

"Umm… heh, there is an explanation for this" Ron said awkwardly as he pointed at the numerous piles of dust that surrounded him.

Ron thought for a moment for something to say, anything to say, unfortunately only one thing came to mind.

"Hey Willow, I umm, I found the book" Ron said as he pulled a book in a dark blue binding, 'The Telltale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe'

"Heh" Ron smiled awkwardly as he held up the book but the four people in front of him continued to stare at him.

"… Crap" Ron muttered to himself.

**To Be Continued…**

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

**Ok, thats the new chapter, i think i did well on this chapter's story not to mention the fight scenes, but it doesn't really matter what i think, it matters what you think so please review and let me know what you think. Reviews realy do inspire me to continue writing and get my updates posted faster. Thx.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Second Slayer reposted

**Ron the Vampire Slayer**

**Chapter Three - The Second Slayer**

For almost an entire minute the library had been silent as Giles, Xander, Willow and Buffy all stared at Ron slack jawed, Buffy continued to grip the wooden stake in her hand as she still didn't know Ron's intentions. It was true Ron wasn't a vampire but you'd be surprised how many things will die once you stab a wooden stake through its heart.

Ron's mind was spinning as he tried desperately to think of an excuse for what happened or a way to get out of this situation, Ron suddenly smiled when he came up with an idea, Ron dropped the book he was holding and pointed behind Buffy and her friends.

"BEHOLD!" Ron shouted as he pointed.

Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles all spun around to see what Ron was pointing at only to see Giles's empty office, they all looked back at Ron only to find he was gone and the library doors were swinging.

"Ok… tell me we didn't just fall for that" Xander said in disbelief that he had fallen for the oldest trick **ever!**

"Well, in our defense he did put a new spin on it, instead of saying "look behind you" he just shouted "Behold"" Willow said trying to justify falling for it.

"Well Giles, do you believe me now?" Buffy asked

"Well I must admit he is not quite normal, but still he killed the vampires instead of helping them kill us…" Giles said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them to get rid of a small amount of dust from the vamp he killed.

"Not quite normal? Giles he kicked a vamp clear across the room, he threw a table leg as if it was a spear and I'm not sure if you noticed but his eyes were glowing!" Buffy reasoned trying to get her watcher to agree with her.

"His eyes glowed? Are you certain?" Giles asked

"Yeah, it was only for a moment but his eyes definitely glowed, kind of a mixture between blue and green… Giles, human eyes don't glow" Buffy said with her hands on her hips

"Indeed, however there are several demons who are able to take on human form, the only sign of their demonic nature is a subtle glow in their eyes, usually brought on by a surge of emotion"

"Ok then, so this guy is a demon and I can kill demons" Buffy said with a smile as she made her way to a weapons cabinet in Giles's office.

"W-Wait, isn't there a chance that he's a good demon? I mean, he didn't try to hurt any of us" Willow asked in a timid voice.

"I suppose there is a chance, there are some breeds of demons who have abandoned the ways of their ancestors, have embraced modern culture and prefer to live in peace, however without more information on what Ronald is I can't determine that he isn't evil… I mean all the information we have so far, we know he's strong and his eyes glow" Giles explains as he replaces his glasses.

Willow thinks for a moment before she remembered something she had seen.

"Ooh, wait there was something, he had a mark…" Willow says loudly as she remembered.

"A mark?" Giles asked getting interested.

"Yeah, I saw it on his shoulder when he was doing his dance, I only saw it because his shirt was ripped" Willow said as she sat down and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and started to draw a picture. When she was done she passed the paper to Giles.

"It kinda looked like this…"

Giles looked at the picture, it consisted of two tribal looking swords crossing in front of a vicious looking monkey.

"Hmm, interesting…" Giles muttered as he studied the drawing.

"You know it?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure, it looks somewhat familiar… I'll have to consult my books" Giles said as he retreated deeper into the library to research the mark.

"Great, you go do the research thing, meanwhile I'm not going to give this 'Ron' a chance to turn on us" Buffy said as she came back from the office brandishing a Longsword.

"Y-You're just gonna kill him?" Willow asked with a stutter.

"Willow, you saw it yourself, he's not human, he's a demon, I'm the slayer and I kill demons remember?" Buffy said as she slipped the sword into a large duffle bag she carried with her.

"Yeah, well Angel's a demon too, I don't see you slicing **his **head off without a second thought" Willow argued.

Buffy seemed to get angry at Willow's remark about her vampire boyfriend.

"Willow, that's different, Angel has a soul"

"… and how do you know Ron doesn't?" Willow argued again

"I don't know, but with The Master sending attacks more and more frequently we can't take the chance, I'm sorry Willow" Buffy said with a finalizing tone as she walked away leaving an upset Willow behind.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

Ron sat alone in his room whittling down yet another replacement stake, he lost these things more often than he had lost his pants back in Middleton.

Ron thought back to what had happened earlier, ever since he started hunting vampires nobody had ever seen him in action, but now that Buffy and her friends had seen him he didn't know how to explain it to them. What was he supposed to say, vampires are real and he hunts them? They'd throw him in a padded room and throw away the key, and he sincerely doubted that they would fall for the whole 'BEHOLD' trick a second time.

As Ron finished whittling the stake he slipped the knife into a drawer next to his bed. Ron made his way over to his cupboard and opened it, he quickly changed from his normal clothes into a pair of loose jeans with one of his old black mission shirts, he then took a black jacket that Kim had bought him for his birthday last year, it wasn't very long but it was made of leather and guarded against bites. After slipping on the jacket Ron leaned down into the cupboard and found a wooden box under some of his clothes, he opened it to reveal its contents, several crosses, stakes, bottles of holy water and several other tools used for killing vampires.

After loading up on equipment Ron made his way downstairs to the front door.

"Ron, are you going out sweetie?" Ron's mother called from the back room.

"Yeah mom, some friends are gonna show me around" Ron called back before opening the door.

"Well be careful Ronnie" Ron's mother called back.

Ron closed the door securely behind him, he had been told that vampires can't enter somebody's house without an invitation but he had never put it to the test. He hated lying to his parents, but if they knew what he was really doing then they wouldn't let him go.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

Buffy shivered as a gust of wind shot up her spine, she had been out patrolling for hours now but she still hadn't seen any sign of Ron, she was now searching her third graveyard that night. She thought back to the short time she had spent with Ron that morning, it was true that he had seemed like a nice normal boy, even a little cute. But he was a demon, and her job description reads 'She will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness' and there was no way to know that Ron wasn't working for The Master.

Just as Buffy was pondering whether killing Ron was the right choice her mind was made for her when a loud scream filled the night air, Buffy looked on ahead and saw a girl with long blond hair, wearing a white cardigan with a pink skirt and she seemed to be running for her life from…

"Ron" Buffy growled as she saw the young boy in a change of clothes chasing after the girl and gaining on her. Buffy gripped the sword in her hand tightly and ran after the two.

After a few minutes of chasing the girl past dozens of tombstones Ron finally caught up with her and tackled her to the ground, Ron reached into his jacket for something but before he could reach it a black boot came out of nowhere and smashed into his face knocking him away from the girl who quickly got up and ran away quickly. Ron fell back and slammed against a tree, he quickly shook the cobwebs from his head in time to see a shining piece of metal heading straight for his neck.

"WOAH!" Ron screamed as he quickly ducked his head down, the sword swung right over him and lodged into the tree behind him. Ron quickly stood up bringing his fist into an uppercut into the chin of whoever was holding the sword.

Buffy grunted as Ron punched her and knocked her to the ground leaving the sword lodged in the tree, his punch was more powerful than she had thought, no way was it human.

Ron stood up straight and looked at who had attacked him.

"… Buffy?" Ron asked as he recognized the girl.

Before Ron could ask another question Buffy quickly frog leaped back to her feet and lashed out with a roundhouse kick, Ron raised his right arm and blocked the attack, but this wasn't enough, the kick was far more powerful than a human can muster, even some vampires can't kick this hard. The kick sent Ron tumbling to the side.

"Buffy, what the hell are you doing?!" Ron shouted as the girl continued to attack him.

"My job!" Buffy shouted and she unleashed a volley of punches that Ron tried his best to deflect.

"So your job is to beat the crap out of people who try to be your friend?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"No, my job is to hunt and kill demons like you" Buffy shouted as she continued her assault.

"Demon? I'm not a demon!" Ron shouted trying to ignore the pain that had started to build in his arm from blocking Buffy's attacks.

"Nice try, no human can be as strong as you are, human eyes don't glow, and I suppose you were chasing that girl just now because you wanted to be her friend? I don't think so, you're evil, and I kill evil, deal with it!" Buffy said with finality as she unleashed a powerful roundhouse kick to Ron's gut.

Ron fell back clutching his stomach, his back slammed hard against the wall of a mausoleum and he quickly regained his footing.

"Grr, are all girls like this or just the ones I know?" Ron growled through his teeth in anger as he pushed away from the mausoleum and towards Buffy, he has had enough of defending.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

Giles, Willow and Xander sat quietly in the school library researching the mark that Ron had on his shoulder.

Willow was still a little angry, there was absolutely no proof that Ron was evil, in fact there was some proof that he wasn't evil seeing as he dusted three vamps right in front of them.

"Wills, you ok?" Xander asked sensing his childhood friend's frustration.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just…"

"Aha!!" Willow was cut off when Giles shouted.

Willow and Xander looked up at Giles who had a smile on his face and a book in his hands.

"I found it, two swords crossed in front of a monkey…" Giles said as he read.

"Great, so what's the verdict? What kind of demon is he?" Xander asked

"The mark is that of the Lotus Simia, according to this he is in fact not a demon but a…" Giles stopped speaking and his eyes widened in shock as he read a certain part of the text.

"Oh good lord… Buffy, I have to stop her!" Giles said in horror as he dropped the book and ran from the library at top speed

"Wait, Giles what's wrong?!" Willow shouted, but Giles had already grabbed his coat and was gone.

"What was that all about? I've never seen Giles that shook up" Xander said in wonder as Willow grabbed the book that Giles had dropped.

Willow flipped to the page Giles was on, sure enough there was a diagram of the Lotus Simia Willow had seen on Ron's shoulder. Willow quickly started to read the passage next to the mark, after a moment her own eyes widened.

"Oh boy… well, the good news is that he's human" Willow said as she passed the book to Xander.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

For the past few minutes Ron had been much more aggressive in his fighting, delivering powerful punches to Buffy's face but also receiving some of her own.

"You know…" Ron said as he winced from the pain in his cheek, "… for somebody who preaches that I'm too strong to be human, you're not exactly a weakling yourself"

"I'm the slayer, I was chosen to have the strength to fight things like you!" Buffy said as she continued her assault.

"What do you mean things like me? You don't even know me!!" Ron shouted back at Buffy as he punched her hard in the face.

Buffy fell back against the tree the sword was still lodged in, she grabbed the sword and pulled it loose.

Seeing Buffy retrieve her weapon Ron looked around for something to use, he quickly spotted a shovel stuck in the ground near a freshly dug grave.

Ron grabbed the wooden section and placed his boot on the metal section, with a quick tug the wooden section came loose creating a makeshift staff and leaving the metal section in the ground. Ron twirled the staff a few times before taking up a fighting stance.

Ron blocked Buffy's first few swings with the staff before moving in for his own attack, the staff was easily blocked by Buffy's sword. Ron lunged forward and knocked Buffy off balance, seeing his chance Ron rushed forward and stabbed the staff into the ground, using the staff he pole-vaulted towards Buffy and delivered two feet directly to her stomach.

Ron dropped the staff and stalked towards Buffy who was getting back to her feet, Buffy swung the sword from her side in an attempt to slice Ron in half at the waist, but Ron was too fast, he moved ahead of the sword and caught Buffy's hand under his arm, Ron quickly head butted Buffy stunning her and making her drop the sword and stumble backwards.

At this point Ron was blinded by his own anger.

"So that's it huh, you just see me using strength that most humans don't have and instantly brand me as evil" Ron said as he punched Buffy hard in the face making her stumble back.

"… and then you try to kill me, without even giving me a chance to explain" Ron growled as he delivered a kick to Buffy's gut making her fall backwards choking.

"… you just assume I'm a demon without even considering that I might be innocent!!" Ron says as he sweeps Buffy's legs out from under her.

"… some people tell you a few thing about me and you instantly believe them!!" Ron all but screams as he kneeled down over Buffy and grabbed her collar, he pulled her head up and quickly punched her in the face, as he did he didn't notice tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"I'M NOT A RAP…" Ron suddenly stopped with his fist in the air, he had almost said 'Rapist' when he was supposed to say 'Demon'… and all of a sudden, he couldn't help but feel as if it was Kim he had been fighting with, at that very moment he lost all of his will to fight.

Buffy looked up at Ron, for some reason he had stopped, she noticed the look in his eyes, something had seriously upset him. But she didn't have time to wonder what his problem was, seeing her opportunity Buffy swung her fist from the side into Ron's face, causing him to Roll off her.

Ron and Buffy both got back to their feet, Buffy rushed at Ron and started to attack him, unlike last time, Ron didn't even try to defend himself as Buffy punched and kicked him.

Finally Buffy ducked down and swept Ron's feet out from under him causing his to fall to the ground. Buffy quickly grabbed her sword from the ground and spun it in the air before pointing it downwards.

"You lose" Buffy muttered.

Meanwhile Giles had just arrived on the scene, he quickly spotted Buffy and Ron, to his horror Ron was on the ground and Buffy was standing over him ready to…

"BUFFY NO!!" Giles screamed at Buffy, but it was too late.

Ron's eyes widened as the sword came down towards him.

Buffy heard Giles at the very last moment, but the sword was already in motion, with little resistance the sword stabbed through Ron's chest and into the ground.

"No!" Giles yelled as he rushed past Buffy and leaned next to Ron.

Giles worked quickly and placed his hands on the wound to stop the bleeding while trying not to knock the sword, Ron meanwhile was in shock from the pain, his owns hands were gripping the sword still stuck in him, he tried to say something but blood in his mouth stopped him.

"Hold on lad, we'll get you some help" Giles said as he kept pressure around the wound, he didn't dare take the sword out as it may cause more damage.

"Giles, what're you doing?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"Buffy, call an ambulance!" Giles quickly shouted

"Giles I don't understand, what is he?" Buffy asked, wondering if Ron really was a good demon.

"He's a bloody human! Now call the ambulance now Bu…" Giles stopped shouting as he realized something, Ron had stopped moving.

Giles turned back to Ron, he had stopped breathing and his eyes were still open and staring off into nothing. Giles slowly reached out and checked for a pulse, there was none.

"… I'm so sorry lad" Giles muttered as he reached out and slowly closed Ron's eyes.

Buffy was in shock, as Giles closed Ron's eyes a sickly feeling crept up her.

"… H-Human? … no, that's not possible" Buffy shook her head in denial, "No human was as strong as him, there's just no way he was human, he must have been something else, you're wrong" Buffy sputtered as tears started to fall from her eyes, she had never taken a human life before.

Giles knew Buffy was right, Ron was something else, he quickly stood up and pulled Buffy into a hug.

"You're right Buffy, he was human but he was something else as well… this wasn't your fault, I'll explain everything when we get back to the library, but right now we have to…" Giles stopped speaking as he separated from Buffy, he looked around and knew they were in trouble. Whilst he had been comforting Buffy, they had now been surrounded by at least a dozen vampires.

"Buffy…" Giles said to get her attention, Buffy looked up and saw the vampires, she quickly went into slayer mode, Giles and Buffy stood back to back ready to fight, the vampires all seemed to be smiling at Buffy and Giles.

"Slayer…" one vampire said as he stepped forward, "… The Master sends his regards"

"Aww man, I hate it when that happens…" a voice interrupted the vampire.

Buffy's and Giles's eyes widened as they recognized the voice. They turned around and were shocked to see Ron standing up with the sword still lodged in his chest.

"I-Impossible, he was dead!" Giles said in shock.

"Are you sure he's human" Buffy asked in shock.

Ron gripped the sword and quickly ripped it out of his chest,

"ARRRGGHHH" Ron screamed in pain as the weapon was pulled out, Ron then quickly threw the sword to the ground and fell to his knees.

"… I… really hate it…. When that happens" Ron said as he breathed heavily.

"You… what are you? You smell human" the vampire said as it saw the previously dead human back up.

Ron stood back up and shrugged.

"Who knows, I'm not even sure myself… but I can tell you this, I am one hundred percent human" Ron said as he quickly raised his shirt up to see his chest, everyone present watched in amazement as the wound in his chest slowly closed and then disappeared.

"R-Ron… I'm, I'm sorry" Buffy stuttered out quickly as Ron smoothed down his shirt again, "… it's just, I saw you chasing that girl, and I freaked and…"

"You mean that girl?" Ron interrupted while pointing past Buffy. Buffy turned around and sure enough saw the girl with blond hair that Ron had been chasing, except this time her face was distorted with the features of a vampire.

"… God, they should make them wear signs or something" Buffy said in annoyance.

The vampires seemed to have had enough of watching, they slowly stalked towards the three humans.

"Wait!!" Ron shouted, causing the vampires to halt in their approach.

"Before you do whatever it is you're gonna do, I want to show you something" Ron said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a small metal sphere with six pieces of blue glass that looked like lenses.

"Pretty cool huh?" Ron asks as he holds it up for all to see.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" the head vampire asked in annoyance

"Well, I'm not entirely sure how it works, but I know it has something to do with a Phosphor substance, and when I pull this pin…" Ron said as he pulled out a small pin. "…electricity starts running through it until it reaches a certain point and then bursts outwards in a flash of ultraviolet light…" Ron said with a smile.

All of the vampires were confused now.

"SO… what the hell is it?" the vampire asked, losing his patience.

Ron sighed, "I just told you what it is… but in layman's terms you could call it a sunlight grenade" Ron said as he quickly tosses it high up into the air, the vampires' eyes widened when they realized what was going to happen.

"Close your eyes!!" Ron shouted loudly at Buffy and Giles.

Immediately they all closed their eyes. The grenade in the air shifted, the six lenses all extended from the metal section and let out a blinding burst of light.

All Ron, Buffy and Giles could hear were the screams and roars of vampires, a few moments later the light subsided.

Buffy and Giles opened their eyes slowly to find that they were surrounded by a circle of dust.

"Booyah! That's a new record, how many do you think there were? Eleven? Twelve?" Ron asked with a smile.

For the second time that day both Buffy and Giles stood there with their mouths wide open in shock.

"What?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Ok, I've really had enough of this… now, once and for all, what are you?" Buffy asked with a determined tone.

Ron was about to tell Buffy that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I believe I can answer that…" Giles started, "… Ronald, could you show me the mark you have on your shoulder?"

Ron was a little stunned, when had they seen it?

"Umm, sure" Ron complied, he turned around and lifted his sleeve up to his shoulder showing the mark. Giles took a close look at it and was certain, it indeed was the Lotus Simia.

"Well then, that settles it, I know what he is" Giles said with a sly smile.

"Well, what is he!!" Buffy shouted trying to get a straight answer for once.

"Buffy, he's a Slayer"

Buffy didn't say a word, and even if she did she didn't know what she would say.

"I'm a what?" Ron asked in honest confusion causing Giles to face fault.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

Fifteen minutes later, Giles reentered the library followed by the beaten and bruised forms of Buffy and Ron.

Willow saw Ron walk in behind her friends and saw that he was in one piece.

"Oh good, you got there in time" Willow said in relief with a smile to Giles.

Xander however took in both Buffy and Ron's state and guessed what had happened.

"Actually Willow, it looks like he was a little late"

"Ok Giles, care to tell me what is going on? How can this guy be a slayer? First off I'm the slayer, and secondly the slayer is always a girl!" Buffy said as she took a seat at the main table

"Yeah G-Man, what's up with that?" Xander asked using his nickname for Giles. Willow and Xander had already read parts of the book about the Lotus Simia.

"First off Xander, don't call me that… second of all if you'll all take a seat I'll explain what I can"

A few moments later everyone were sat down, Buffy and Ron were sat on one side of the table and Willow and Xander were sat on the other side, Giles however was still standing up looking through some books.

"Now as you know, Buffy is the slayer, the slayer is one girl in all the world chosen to defend our world against vampires, demons and other forces of darkness, when one slayer dies then another is chosen to take her place" Giles said as if reciting from a text book

"However, many centuries ago, after the Slayer line was established there came four Japanese monks, they feared that someday a Slayer may turn to the side of evil, or the Watchers council may become corrupt and try to manipulate the Slayer to their own ends… and so they created a failsafe, a Slayer who wouldn't be under the heel of the council, they drew power from the same Magics that empower the slayer, and they placed this power within a young Japanese warrior named Toshimiru, and thus the first Male slayer came to be…" Giles explained as he found an illustration in a book showing four monks showering a man with light.

"Toshimiru hunted and destroyed thousands of vampires over his time as a slayer, he even carved a school into the side of a mountain where he trained future generations to fight vampires, he named the school…"

"Yamanuchi" Ron interrupted, he recognized parts of the story that Giles was telling him from his time in Japan as an exchange student.

"Yes indeed, but then decades later, something happened… Toshimiru changed, he became violent and his ambitions grew wild, he started to plan to use his new army to conquer the world… however his students at Yamanuchi stayed true to their purpose, they were formed to protect the world against monsters, not to help one rule it"

"They turned on him?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, the entire school attacked Toshimiru, the battle lasted for over a day before the four monks arrived on the scene" Giles explained as he showed them another illustration of a single warrior brandishing a bloody sword and surrounded by hundreds of soldiers.

"You mean the monks who gave him the slayer power in the first place?" Willow asked.

"Yes, they stripped him of his powers and he was swiftly defeated… fearing that what happened with Toshimiru would one day happen again the four monks sealed the slayer essence into four Jade Monkey Statues and sealed them within hidden temples scattered all over the globe" Giles finished as he placed down one last book showing four green monkey statues. Ron was easily able to recognize the statues.

"You figured all this out by seeing the mark on his shoulder?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, the mark is used to identify the male slayer, it was on Toshimiru" Giles said as he pointed back to the earlier illustration of Toshimiru, sure enough the mark was on his shoulder too.

"Well, that's as much as I know, now I'm afraid it is up to Ronald to explain his end of the story" Giles said as he sat down and looked at Ron expectantly.

"Sigh… ok, first of all you had better know exactly who I am, I'm sure you've heard of Kim Possible right?" Ron asked.

Everybody nodded in recognition of the name, Kim had been world famous for years now.

"Oh yeah, I know her all right" Xander said with a stupid grin on his face without thinking.

"Well, I was her 'Sidekick', I helped her out on the missions" Ron explained.

"I KNEW IT!" Willow shouted as she jumped up from her seat. "… I knew I recognized you from somewhere, but I couldn't quite figure it out"

"Yeah… anyway, on one mission we went up against someone called Monkey Fist, he had gathered these monkey statues…" Ron said as he pointed at the picture Giles had, "… he used them to make himself stronger, then I did the same thing to make myself strong enough to beat him, not only that but it drained the part of the power that Monkey Fist had already taken and gave it all to me." Ron explained as he sat back into his chair.

"Then what happened" Giles asked.

"Well there's not much more to tell, we fought, I won and the statues were smashed in the fight" Ron said as he leaned closer and closed the book showing the statues for emphasis

"Ok, but that doesn't explain how you started killing vampires" Buffy said with crossed arms.

"Well that started on a different mission a few months later, me and Kim had to split up to check out warehouses looking for someone called Dr. Dementor, she found his warehouse but I found something a little worse" Ron shivered at the memory.

"A vampire?" Giles asked.

Ron nodded,

"Yeah, at that time I didn't know what it was, he tried to bite me and I ended up kicking him out of a window into broad daylight, he burst into flames and turned to dust before he even hit the ground… a few weeks later I found another one down an alleyway trying to feed on a little girl" Ron had a pained expression on his face at that memory.

Willow's hand went to her mouth in shock.

"I knocked the vampire out and took the girl home while the vamp was snoozing, then I tied the vampire up in a warehouse and forced him to tell me what he was… after a little hazing he told me everything, about what he was, about how their kind are made and most importantly how to kill them… that was about six months ago, I've been killing them ever since" Ron said with finality as he sat back in his chair.

"I even had a friend cook up a few toys to help me kill them… of course I didn't tell him what they were for but he loves a challenge" Ron said with a smile

"Toys? Am I right in assuming that the Grenade you used was one of these toys?" Giles asked in fascination.

"Yeah, they can only be used once but they pack one hell of a punch, I only have two left now"

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

Buffy, Ron, Willow, Xander and Giles had been talking for hours, after the nature of Ron's power had been revealed they had spent hours exchanging stories on their adventures.

"Well then, I think it is time we all get heading home, it is rather late" Giles said as he stood up.

Everyone agreed and started to gather their belongings to head home.

"Hey Ron" a voice said from behind him, Ron turned to see who had spoken, it was Willow.

"O-Oh, hi Willow" Ron stuttered with a smile.

"We really didn't get a chance to do the whole tutoring thing, so we'll pick up on it tomorrow after school ok?" Willow asked.

"S-Sure" Ron answered with the smile still hanging on his lips.

Willow smiled back at him before turning and walking away.

Buffy saw the exchange and smiled at their behavior knowing very well how Ron felt. She quickly joined Willow and Xander as they made their way out.

"See…" Willow said as she was joined by Buffy, ".. now aren't you glad you didn't kill him?"

Buffy's face fell for a moment, with everything going on she had completely forgotten all about Ron's little resurrection.

"Y-Yeah, that would have been embarrassing" Buffy muttered not wanting to let her friends know that she had in fact killed him, for like two minutes.

"Oh Ronald, do you have a minute to talk?" Giles called from the office before Ron walked out.

"Sure, what's up?" Ron asked as he walked back to Giles

"Ronald, there is something we didn't discuss and I didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone… you were dead Ron, you weren't breathing, you had no pulse and you had a sword lodged in your chest… how?" Giles asked with a serious look on his face.

Ron smiled awkwardly,

"Like I told that vampire earlier, I really don't know, but I can tell you that it wasn't the first time it happened…"

"Please, tell me about it" Giles said as he gestured to a chair across from him, Ron nodded and sat down.

"It happened about a year ago, only a few weeks after I fought Monkey Fist, me and Kim were on a mission in New York to stop a man named Drakken, while Kim was fighting in the statue of liberty I got into a fight with one of Drakken's men on Ellis Island, then the man did something that nobody else had ever done, he pulled a gun… he shot me, right through the heart" Ron said placing a palm over his heart where the bullet had hit him.

"… And then what?" Giles asked, anxious to hear the rest of the story.

"… And then I woke up, no wound, just a hole in my shirt and a load of blood… at first I thought it was a fluke, but then it happened again, and again… I kept getting in more dangerous situations where I would be killed and I kept coming back from everything, gunshot, strangulation, drowning, knife stab… a stray javelin"

Giles winced at the last one.

"… Eventually I got the message, I'm the man who can never die" Ron ended.

"Interesting, I've gone through quite a few volumes about your power but not once have I come across any reference to the male slayer being unable to die, but I'll look into it more tomorrow" Giles said as he stood up.

"Thanks Giles, I appreciate it…" Ron said as he stood up and started to make his way home.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

The following morning Ron arrived at the school ready to start fresh, Ron was about to make his way to the library when he spotted Buffy, Willow and Xander sitting on a nearby bench waving him over. Ron made his way over to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Ron asked wondering what they wanted.

"Well, we've been talking and we were wondering…" Willow started but stopped when Buffy took over.

"Would you like to join us?" Buffy asked

"Join you?" Ron asked not quite understanding what they meant.

"Us, as in the Scoobie gang, in fighting vampires, demons and forces of darkness and all that" Xander explained.

With a smile Ron answered.

"Yeah, sure, should be interesting"

"Hey Don!" a voice called from behind them, Ron turned around to see Cordelia walking towards them.

"It's Ron!" Ron corrected her, but still she carried on as if she hadn't heard him.

"You aren't seriously hanging out with these losers are you? If you want to be popular you need to hang out with your peers" Cordelia said nodding in the direction of her little Clique.

Ron thought about it for a moment, but his mind was already made up as he took a seat with Buffy and the gang.

"Cordelia, I **am **with my peers" Ron said with a smile motioning towards Buffy, Willow and Xander.

"… Whatever, when I heard you were on the cheer squad in Middleton I thought you might be cool, but you're just another loser" Cordelia said with a familiar tone.

Ron's mouth was twitching as he tried not to laugh.

"Cordelia, you tried to get me to be your friend because I was on the cheer squad in Middleton?" Ron said trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"Well duh! I thought you could share some techniques with me to make the squad better… and what is so funny?" Cordelia asked.

"I… I was the mascot" Ron said before letting loose with the laughter, he was quickly joined by Xander, Buffy and Willow. Cordelia however just turned around and stormed away with a furious look on her face.

After a few minutes the laughter died down. After another moment of silence Ron made a whistling sound.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeee… KABOOM!" Ron made the sound effects.

"Umm, what was that?" Buffy asked

"That was me falling from the Food Chain all the way to the bottom, but you know what? I wouldn't like it any other way" Ron said with a smile.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

Meanwhile in the library Giles was busy researching more information about the male slayer, he had found one phrase that he couldn't quite understand.

"… there were none before, there shall be none after, he is the one and only ever will be" Giles read the phrase aloud. "… what does it mean?" he wondered.

**To Be Continued…**

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

Ok, before you even ask, NO, the immortality thing that Ron has going is not a reference to Highlander. If anything I'd say that it is inspired by Captain Jack Harkness from the British show Torchwood.

Anyway, please send plenty of reviews to let me know what you think. I would also like to take this moment to thank Cylon One for his Beta work on this fic, THX.


	4. Chapter 4 Quality Time

**Ron the Vampire Slayer**

**Chapter Four - Quality Time**

_-Cortona, Italy, 1418-_

_High above the town on the top floor of a monastery an ancient evil lurked, in a dark room stood two figures, one was a young man in his late teens with brown hair and eyes wearing a brown robe of a monk. The second figure was the thing nightmares are made of, its basic shape looked human, a head, two arms and two legs, but that's where the similarity ended, the figure had green reptilian skin, it's eyes were blood red, its teeth razor sharp, five long claws adorned each hand and perched on its head were two horns that curled like that of a goat's, overall he could be accurately described as a demon._

_The young man stepped forward without fear with a look of admiration on his face, and he dropped to his knees in front of the demon. The demon smiled a toothy grin as it placed a clawed hand on top of the young mans head and stroked his hair softly._

"_Anthony… do you love me?" the demon asked in a deep voice. "I can give you everything… all I want is your love" the demon said with a grin._

_Anthony looked up admirably at his demon master._

"_Yes master Moloch, you have my love" as soon as these words left Anthony's lips the demon Moloch twisted his clawed hand which was still perched atop Anthony's head, a loud sickening snapping sound filled the room as Anthony's neck snapped killing him instantly._

_Meanwhile, deep under the monastery stood eleven monks, they had met here in secret to take action against the evil corrupting their city. One monk stepped forward with a large book in his arms,_

"_It is Moloch, the Corrupter, he walks again upon the earth…" the monk said loudly for everyone to hear. "More and more people have fallen under his mesmerizing power. "Anthony, one of our own, had now fallen under Moloch's thrall, if we do not act quickly then more shall die. There is still time to perform the binding ritual, quickly form a circle" the monk commanded with authority in his voice. The other ten monks quickly obeyed their leader and formed a circle around him._

_The monk opened the large book he had been holding revealing only empty pages, almost as if the book was brand new, with the book open the monk started to recite the incantation he had memorized._

"_By the Circle of Kayless…"_

_Meanwhile back up on the top floor with a smile still on his lips Moloch let the body of his latest kill fall to the ground. As Anthony fell to the ground and moved no more, Moloch felt something, his demonic senses felt a magical presence deep beneath him, the magic held a certain nostalgia to it…_

"… _No…" Moloch whispered to himself as he realized what was happening._

_Deep under the monastery the monk continued the incantation._

"_By the power of the circle of Kayless, I command you Demon… come!" the monk said as he looked up at the ceiling almost as if he could see straight through the stone and spot the demon he knew was above them._

"_Grrr!!" Moloch growled viciously yin anger as he felt the magic getting stronger and stronger around him._

"_I command you… come!" the monk repeated to empower the magic._

"_RRRAAAAGGGHHHH!!" Moloch roared in fury as the magic surrounded him._

"_COME!!" the monk said louder and more forcefully._

"_GRRRAAHHHHH…" Moloch's roar were cut short when his body suddenly erupted into a shower of bright lights, the lights shot down straight through the floor and headed to the cellar below._

_The monk saw the light seep through the ceiling above him and smile as he knew the spell was working._

"_Yes, come Demon, come!" the monk said as the light slammed into the open book in his arms. As the light continued to be absorbed into the book, it's pages were filled with an unrecognizable language consisting of hundreds of different symbols. As the last spec of light entered the book, the monk quickly slammed the book shut as if fearing the demon would escape it's new prison, on the binding of the book there was now a golden engraving of Moloch's face, horns and all._

_The monk quickly strolled over to a sturdy wooden crate placed on a table nearby._

"_Pray my brothers, that this accursed book shall never again be read, lest the demon Moloch be set loose upon our world once again" the monk warned the other in the room as he slipped the book into the wooden box which was quickly nailed shut by his brothers._

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

**Sunnydale California - Present Day**

"Oh come on Giles, it's a fantastic idea" Ron pleaded as he walked along side Giles down a school corridor.

"For the last time no, the way the slayer hunts vampires has been the same for hundreds of generations and we're not about to change it now" Giles argued back in a hushed tone so people wouldn't hear the V word.

Just as the two were about to continue they were quickly approached by Buffy and Xander.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Buffy asked wondering what Giles and their new friend were arguing about.

"Well…" Ron started before Giles could, "… I've been busy thinking of more inventive ways to rid us of our little 'infestation'" Ron used quote marks, Buffy understood what he meant.

"But Giles here is unwilling to get his mind out of the dark ages" Ron said in a snippy tone as he stared at Giles.

"Ronald, what you are suggesting is unprecedented, these are the methods the watchers council have been using for hundreds of year ever since the Slayer line began" Giles said as they finally reached the library doors.

"Giles, there's a reason why they used those methods back then, it was because those methods were all they had available to them, there is absolutely no reason why the methods of the Slayer can't move along with the times" Ron argued back.

"The current technology of our time would hardly make a difference in a fight…" Giles said.

"Yeah? Tell that to the dozen vamps I took out with my grenade… and what I came up with was far less high tech then that" Ron continued to argue as Giles walked into the Library leaving Ron, Buffy and Xander standing in the corridor.

"Hey Ron, what did you suggest exactly?" Buffy asked.

"A super soaker filled with holy water" Ron answered with a smile and a shrug.

Buffy rolled her eyes and followed Giles into the library but Xander thought for a moment about Ron's idea.

"Dude… that's awesome!" Xander said with a wide grin imagining himself using something like that, it was the kind of weapon he could use without accidentally hurting himself.

"I know, but tell that to Giles… I mean I know he doesn't like Technology that much, but what happened today to piss him off so much about it?" Ron asked as he and Xander walked into the library.

As soon as they stepped foot into the library Ron spotted Willow, a teacher and two other male students setting up at least four new computers on the main table.

"Oh, that's why" Ron realized. The most advanced technology he had seen in the library since moving to Sunnydale was Willow's laptop, other than that the most advanced technology would be the crossbow Giles kept in his weapons trunk.

The teacher was a woman with dark brown hair tied back, she wore a pair of dark pants with a white shirt and a black jacket, Ron recognized the teacher as Miss Calendar, the computer science teacher here at Sunnydale High. The two other students on the computers Ron recognized from his computer science class, one was a lanky boy with neatly combed brown hair, his name was Dave and he was your basic computer nerd. The second student was a more stocky boy with messy dark blond hair, his name was Fritz. Neither Dave, Fritz or Miss Calendar knew about the Scoobie gang's extra curricular activities involving vampire slaying, so Ron knew he would have to shelve his argument with Giles… for now. Beside, by the looks of it Giles was already starting up a new argument with Miss Calendar.

Near where Willow was sitting was a large pile of books, that's when Ron remembered something Miss Calendar had mentioned in class, she had asked for some volunteers for a scanning project in the library to enter new books into the library database, the volunteers were Dave, Fritz and Willow. The library had just gotten a new selection of books that needed scanning, many of them were several years old.

Buffy was busy helping Giles sort through the new books when she found an old wooden crate in one of the piles, she pulled off the tight lid and looked inside.

"Oh great, a book, what a surprise" Buffy said sarcastically as she pulled an extremely old looking book out of the crate, and blew what looked like several decades worth of dust from the cover. With the dust gone Buffy saw a golden engraving of a demonic face on the cover.

"Oh, I eh, I haven't gone through the new arrivals yet, put it in that pile…" Giles said to Buffy pointing at a pile of new books near Willow. "After I've examined it you can skin it"

"'**Scan it'** Rupert, the word is 'Scan' not 'Skin'" Miss Calendar corrected Giles much to his annoyance.

"Yes, I'm sure it is…" Giles shot back.

"Oh I know our ways are strange to you Giles, but don't worry, soon you will join us in the twenty first century" Miss Calendar shot back at Giles in a mocking tone.

At this point Ron decided to speak,

"Miss-C, believe me I've been telling him the same thing, he just won't listen"

"Miss Calendar…" Giles said as he took of his glasses and cleaned them, all the while trying to hold back his temper. "… I'm sure your computer science class is fascinating, but I happen to believe that one can survive in modern society without being a slave to the idiot box" Giles said putting his glasses back on and pointing at a nearby computer.

"That's TV Giles… the idiot box is TV, this…" Miss Calendar said as she placed a hand on top of a computer monitor, "… this is the good box"

"Yes, well I still prefer a good book" Giles said as he held up a book he had been holding

Ron chuckled at the behavior of the two faculty members, they truly hated each other.

However, Fritz seemed to get truly angry with Giles attitude towards technology.

"The printed page is obsolete, information isn't bound up anymore, it's an entity" Fritz said to get everyone's attention. "The only reality is virtual, if you're not jacked in, you're not alive!" Fritz finished a she grabbed his bag and stalked out of the library.

"Thank you Fritz…" Miss Calendar called to the retreating student, "… for making us all sound like crazy people" she added when Fritz was gone.

"All right guys…" Miss Calendar said to get Willow and the other volunteer's attention, "… let's wrap it up for today"

Dave immediately shut down his computer and left the library, but Willow remained at her terminal.

"Yes, I'll be in the Middle-Ages if anybody needs me" Giles said as he started towards the section of the library that housed the books with information on the Middle-Ages.

Noticing Giles wording Ron couldn't help but make a comment.

"Giles, you never left the Middle-Ages" Giles turned to glare at Ron for a moment before continuing on his way.

"I've just got a few more books to scan… I'll hang for a bit and finish them" Willow said as she continued to work.

"Xander, you want to stay and help me?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Heh, you're joking right?" Xander asked as f Willow was crazy for suggesting such a thing as staying in school any longer than needed.

Willow just gave Xander her 'I'm serious' look.

"Willow, you're my best friend and I love you but goodbyyyyeeee" Xander said as he quickly bolted from the room with a grin.

"Hey Willow…" Ron started as he decided to take a chance, "… I'm not busy, I can stay and help if you want" Ron said hopefully.

"Nah, it's ok Ron, I can get them done myself" Willow said as she went back to her work.

"Oh… umm, ok" Ron said in a disappointed tone as he turned and walked from the library.

Buffy watched the exchange between Ron and Willow and felt a little sorry for him, she knew that Ron had been interested in Willow ever since the very moment he first saw her, before he even knew her name.

"See you tomorrow Willow…" Buffy shouted back to her friend as she ran to catch up with Ron.

Buffy quickly caught up with Ron who seemed to have his shoulders slumped as he walked down the hall towards the exit.

"Hey, you ok?" Buffy asked to gain Ron's attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine Buffy" Ron said with a fake smile.

"Oh really, so you having a major crush of Willow has nothing to do with you dragging your feet down the hall?" Buffy said quickly with a knowing smile.

Ron looked at Buffy with wide eyes not quite knowing what to say,

"I-I… I d-don't know what you're talking abo…" Ron stuttered but stopped when Buffy shot him a knowing look, Ron took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh.

"Is it really that obvious?" Ron asked.

"To everyone but Willow it seem" Buffy answered, "… anyway, you need some cheering up and think it's time you and I spent some time together, you know, slayer to slayer" Buffy offered.

"Yeah sure, what did you have in mind?" Ron asked.

"There's a club not too far from here called The Bronze, it's like the only cool place in Sunnydale to hang, you interested?" Buffy asked.

"Ok, let's go" Ron answered with a smile and followed Buffy's lead.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

_**One Hour Later - The Bronze**_

Buffy and Ron sat alone at a table in the middle of the club, it was a moderate size building that may have been a small warehouse at some point, there were two levels, the bottom floor and the balcony area that overlooked the stage where a band were currently playing.

Buffy both had a Cola in their hands as they exchanged stories, Buffy about her adventures as the slayer before Ron arrived and Ron told Buffy some of his stories from his time as Kim Possible's sidekick.

"… that's when I hit the crane's startup button, the chain retracted and pulled Drakken into the world's most powerful wedgie" as Ron finished his story both he and Buffy burst into laughter.

After a few moments of gut wrenching laughter they managed to pull themselves together. It was then that Buffy decided to change the subject to a slightly more important matter.

"So, you gonna ask Willow out or what?" Buffy asked very bluntly.

Ron, who had been taking a drink at that moment suddenly choked at Buffy's question, after cleaning himself up he looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Are you crazy?" Ron asked just as bluntly as Buffy had, "It is so not that simple"

"Why not?" Buffy asked,

"Buffy, the last girl I asked out got trapped in a virtual reality world with me… the moral of that story is, I don't do well when it comes to dating… besides I've known Willow less than a week" Ron said before taking another drink.

"Oh come on, if you two got together it may very well be the first **normal **relationship I've seen since I moved here, I mean look at me and Xander. Xander had a crush on a biology teacher who turned out to be a giant Praying Mantis who wanted to mate with him and then eat him and the first guy I've had the hots for since moving here turned out to be a vampire!" Buffy argued back.

"Yeah right, as if Willow could have a normal relationship with a slayer" Ron said sarcastically. "… God, it just seems that were in a kind of chain of crushes" Ron said before taking another sip of his drink.

"How so?" Buffy asked wondering what Ron was talking about.

"Well, I like Willow, Willow likes Xander, Xander likes you, you like Angel and Angel likes… brooding" Ron said after thinking for a moment.

Buffy frowned but at the same time had to hold back a smile, it was true that Angel seemed to brood a lot.

"You really like making fun of Angel don't you?" Buffy asked.

"What can I say, it's the most fun I can have without sticking a piece of wood in something's heart" Ron answered and drained the last of his drink as he remembered the night he had met Buffy's undead boyfriend.

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

_**Three Nights Earlier**_

_Buffy and Ron were out on a quiet late night walk… of course a quite late night walk to two slayers translated to a vampire patrol in one of the graveyards of Sunnydale. Ever since Ron had joined the scoobie gang a couple of days ago Ron had taken to going out with Buffy on her patrols._

"_So let me get this straight, this entire town is built on top of something called the Hellmouth which is a place on earth where the barriers between this world and hell are the thinnest, and this 'Master' dude it a kind of 600 year old vampire leader that all the other vampires follow, 70 years ago he came to Sunnydale to open the Hellmouth and unleash hell on earth, but an earthquake caused the church he was in to be buried underground and trapped him there with the very magic he tried to use to open the Hellmouth" Ron recited what Buffy had told him to make sure he had all the facts straight._

"_Yep" Buffy answered simply._

"_Wow… and I thought Middleton was screwed up" Ron muttered to himself._

_Just as Ron finished saying this, he and Buffy exited their current Graveyard and started on their way to the next one._

"_So, how many graveyards are in Sunnydale exactly?" Ron asked._

"_Twelve within in the city limits" Buffy answered._

_Just as Ron was about to comment on the crazy number of graveyards something suddenly tackled him from behind knocking him to the ground. Ron rolled onto his back and saw a vampire standing over him growling, he looked to the side to see that Buffy was fighting another vampire._

_Acting quickly, Ron thrusted his feet into the air with a modified shoulder stand, after kicking the vamp in the face causing it to fall away from him Ron quickly frog leaped back to his feet. The vamp tried to charge at Ron, move moved to the side and grabbed the vamp by the front of it's shirt and threw it to the side, at the same time Buffy kicked her vamp hard in the gut causing it to stumble backwards, the two vamps ended up slamming into each other back to back._

_Ron reached into his jacket and pulled out a wooden stake that had been concealed in his pocket and Buffy reached behind her back to retrieve a stake she had tucked into her pants. At the exact same time both Ron and Buffy thrusted their stakes into their respective vampire's hearts, still back to back the vampire quickly exploded into dust with a feral roar. After the dust had literally settled Ron and Buffy were left facing each other, they both smile as they slipped their stakes back into their clothes._

"_Synchronized slaying…" Buffy said with a smile as she raised her hand._

"… _new Olympic event" Ron said with a smile as he high-fived Buffy._

_Suddenly without warning Ron was once again tackled away from Buffy._

"_Ok that's it, vampires need to start wearing bells!" Ron growled through his teeth_

_Ron managed to get back to his feet and see what had tackled him, judging by the bumpy head, yellow eyes and fanged teeth it was a vampire, the one had spiky dark brown hair that had __**way**__ too much gel in it, and it wore a long black coat._

_Both Ron and the vampire moved into a fighting stance are were about to charge at each other when Buffy suddenly ran out in front of them._

"_No stop!!" Buffy shouted._

_Ron was a little shocked, not at the fact that Buffy had stopped them, but that the vampire had actually stopped._

"_Angel, what are you doing?" Buffy asked the vampire in annoyance._

"_Buffy, I thought… I thought he was attacking you" the vampire who's name was now revealed to be Angel stuttered out as it's face shifted back to it's human appearance._

"_That's called a high-five Angel, it's a victory thing" Buffy said sarcastically._

"_Umm Buffy?" Ron said to get Buffy's attention, "You do realize this guy is a vampire right?" Ron asked._

_Buffy let out a sigh and lead Angel and Ron to face each other._

"_Ron, this is Angel, Angel this is Ron, he's a slayer" Buffy explained._

"_A slayer? How?" Angel asked not understanding._

"_It's a really long story involving monks, ninjas and monkey statues, I'll explain everything later but bottom line is, he's a slayer… and Ron…" Buffy said turning to Ron._

"… _I know that Angel is a vampire but he's different from the others, he has a soul"_

_Ron was a little interested now, he had learned that when a vampire is made, a demon inhabits their body and their soul is forced out, that demon has all of that person's memories and mannerisms but they are not the same person, the thing that made them human was the soul and that was gone… if Angel really did have his soul then he was basically a human trapped in a vampires body._

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

Ron returned from the bar with two fresh bottles, he passed one to Buffy as he took a seat across from her.

As Buffy took a quick drink something crossed her mind.

"Hey Ron… when we fought… you started saying things, then you shouted "I'm not a rap…" and then stopped as if you realized something… what exactly was that all about?" Buffy asked curiously.

Ron took a drink and then let out a sigh, he knew this would eventually come up.

"… The night before I moved here, something happened… I went over to Kim's house to tell her that I was moving…"

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

Meanwhile back in the library Willow was almost finished scanning the last of the books, she picked up a large leather bound book from the ever shrinking pile of books, she failed to notice the golden engraving of a demonic looking face on the cover, she opened the book revealing a strange unreadable language made of symbols.

'_Hmm, must be one of Giles's' _Willow thought to herself.

She laid the book down and picked up the scanner, she slowly let the scanner run over one of the pages, a picture of the symbols appeared on the monitor and Willow quickly saved the image. As Willow worked on the file she didn't notice that the symbols in the book were rapidly disappearing eventually leaving the page and entire book blank.

Willow finished saving the file and closed the book without looking at the pages. As Willow placed the book on the 'Scanned' pile Willow's screen suddenly went blank and three words appeared on black screen.

'**Where am I?'**

**To Be Continued…**

_**VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW**_

_**Ok, hoped you enjoyed the new chapter. pease send me a review and tell me what you think of the story, reviews help me update faster.**_


End file.
